What the Hell
by Kisoru-chan
Summary: My name is Kathryn, I live with my mother and my two older brothers, one can be a pain in the ass and the other is like my best friend. We have to move to England. did i mention i am engaged. I don't even know him. I don't own Harry Potter in any way possible! just saying :P
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean we have to move!?" I yelled at my mother.

My name is Kathryn Sansota. I live in Australia with my mother I have two older brothers and of course I am the runt of the family. My father walked out on us when I was young and nobody will tell me why .My mother said that he just needed some space, I took that as he was ashamed of us. My oldest brother Malcolm is more like my father then my brother; you could say that he knew my father more than he said he did. My other brother is Cody he is the one I look up to the most. If I could I would be out in the sun maybe even of my board riding the waves. Yes, I am a surfer and the best in the district I must add. The reason we have to move is because there is no Wizarding school anywhere close to us. We would be moving to England. So I could attend Hogwarts School.

"Who said I wanted to go to that stupid school anyway!" I was screaming. I would cry but I never cried not even when I am alone in my room.

"You will survive, stop screaming and being a baby." Malcolm said in his annoying tone that he always used with me.

"I can't take this anymore." I ran to get my board and out the door not caring that my mother was yelling at me.

I was ready to jump in the water to hide the fact that I was crying when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see a tall man with a scary look in his eyes. I tried to get out of his grip but to no avail. "Oh, come on little lamb, with a swimsuit like that you were just asking for me to come to you." He said with a smirk. I could tell he was just looking at me because I was small and frail.

"No I don't, please let go, it hurts." I said softly. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Why don't we go back to my place and have some _fun_." After that I blacked out. I know, not the best time.

"-yn, Kathryn are you awake. Are you alright?" I heard a voice ask.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and accidentally punched the man in the face.

"OW. Judging by your reaction I can tell that Lexy took over didn't she?" Cody said rubbing his face.

"Cody! Why are you here?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

Some of you may be very confused when Cody said that Lexy took over. Lexy is like my other self she takes over when I feel like I'm at my limit, either when I am stressed or completely confused. Cody, Malcolm, and mother say that she isn't the best person to get mad. Somehow she can make a grown man beg on the ground for mercy. I get quite embarrassed when she takes over.

"I came to check up on you, you have been out for hours and I was worried." Cody said still rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, I am sorry for hitting and worrying you," I said gladly "but I still don't forgive you for not taking my side in the argument at home." He sighed in defeat and offered me a hand. I took the hand to get up but then quickly pushed him down. "OW, what was that for?" he said rubbing his bum

"I can't have you taking me home now, can I?" I said while running toward the water to finally relax myself. I paddled further and further into the ocean and just lay on my board and napped for a while. I awoke to a nudge on my leg. I thought I was just a fish or something else small but I was wrong. I was in a daze until it bit my leg. I jumped up to see it was a shark. It was small enough not to do much damage but it still hurt like hell. I looked at my leg when it let it go and swam off( no chunk of flesh was missing it was just like a shaving scrape). It was bleeding, but not bad. I looked out further into the ocean to see a potentially good wave and decided that I would ride that one then go home I swam closer to the wave and waited for it to come to me. This would be the best time to think over the things that my mother had told me earlier that day, but if I got two stressed Lexy would take over and I would miss the wave an fail miserably. That was the one thing I was afraid of, letting Lexy surf. Lexy was never good at surfing, so pretty much If I can't do something she can and if I can do something she can't.

Before I knew I was riding the wave and yards away from the shore. Before I started to swim to the shore I looked to see if I could get home without being seen by some perv. The crowd was big enough so I started to swim to the shore only to find Malcolm waiting for me with an angry look on his face. As I walked towards him I put on the most innocent looking face I could muster up, which evidently wasn't that good.

"I was angry, you know how I get when I am angry no one can change my mind and if I don't relax soon Lexy will take over" I said almost pouting. Malcolm didn't say a thing after that and just handed me a towel to cover myself.

It was a very awkward walk home. Malcolm didn't say anything on the way home. When I get upset he usually yells at me for letting Lexy get the better of me. Instead we just walk home in silence. It is even harder with the look on his face. It's the look on his face that shows he isn't happy with the way things are working out. It is a bit scary not knowing what isn't going wrong.

"What are you doing?" I ask hopefully to end the silence.

"Thinking," He says briefly.

"Ok," I said not pleased with the answer, "what are you thinking about?"

"I-I'll tell you later." Malcolm said his expression become more concerned.

Okay now I am really worried. He is never worried. Mad yes. But worried, never. It went back to silence after that. What is he hiding from me. It is hard to imaging but Malcolm use to be my favorite brother, when I came to secrets. Although that was before he was old enough to actually understand what my father meant by "I am never come back here, I am getting the Hell out of here." After that he has been somewhat a prick and not fun at all and I stopped telling him my secrets.

"Hello dear, get up to your room and put on some proper clothes, pack your things, except for your boards they are being sold with the house." My mother tells me like it would be as easy as counting to five. I am on the verge of tear when I get home and all she has to say is leaving the one thing you love the most here. You will never see it again. I run to my room and slam the door shut. I climb up to my tower, well not really a tower just a small loft that is connected to my room by a spiral staircase.

After entering my tower all I find left is what used to be my ferret, Knickers, cage. I know that my mother had made plans for getting him to stay with relative but right now that snow white ferret is all that is getting me through the days that past me by like months. I would usually go look for him because he likes to get out of his cage and well it worries me that my mother has finally kicked him out.

To my disapproval my mother barges through my door in the _disease infested place _that is my room. Okay I am not the neatest person in the world but is still keep my room presentable. She starts by ripping out the clothes out of my closet and shoves them into a luggage, then she moves to the drawers and after what seems to feel like an eternity she sets a dress on the now stripped bed and had shoes and accessories to go with it. I am about to leave my tower when I notice that Knickers has finally came back with the letter from Hogwarts. Earlier this year when I received my letter from Hogwarts, it said I could only bring a cat, owl, or toad. This angered me to no end, so I wrote a response saying that I would like to bring my ferret.

About halfway through the letter I am trying hardest not to scream in delight. Professor Dumbledore had said yes for allowing Knickers to come. This made moving just a tad bit better, but I still wanted to stay. I reluctantly went down the stairs of my tower and put on the outfit my mother had laid out for me.

"Knickers, come" I said sternly, and reach out my arm. Knickers knew what this meant so he jumped down from his ledge of my tower and gracefully landed on my arm and curled up around my neck.

I had my things in my luggage and in my hand. We were moving. I still didn't want it to be true. We were to be stay at an old family friend's house for the time being while we wait for mother pick a "suitable" home. We were using Floo powder to reach our temporary home. I am glad that I get to learn at the most well known Wizarding School, but something feels wrong about stay at someone's house who I have never met. They are friends of my mother's but it still bothered me. I guess I was the only one that it bothered because Cody was excited, well from my point of view. Using the Floo network is much faster but it gives me a headache and well sometimes Lexy takes over when I get to my destination. I hope that it isn't the case this time. I stepped into the fireplace and Malcolm said.

"Malfoy Manor."

With those two words my life was changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes to what I believed to be their study. It was much larger than what I was used to. I mean seriously how much room you need for a study. More like a library. I notice there are three very mysterious people in the room looking very proper and such. This of course pissed me off. I follow my mother's advice as I greet them...

"I am very pleased that I have the chance to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," I say as much politeness I can muster up, "as well as you Young Malfoy."

I heard my mother cough a little, to let me know that I have done something wrong. I know I had to address the young Malfoy like I have known him for years. I knew why, but my mother has never told me face to face and well my brothers did not approve. I was to enter my fifth year in Hogwarts as the Fiancée to Mr. Scorpius Malfoy. Not very fair in my defense. First year in public Wizarding school and I am already bound to one man. That I don't even know that well that I might add. The papers were signed for our engagement once I was born only three months after Scorpius.

I have never really gotten to know Scorpius because he lived on a completely different continent. Mother always talked about him though. I guess the physical description of him was close. He was well built, but was a little pale. He had blonde hair like his fathers and I think I see a smirk on his face. I hate it when people smirk it make my brain go everywhere, thinking of all the possibilities why they are smirking. My head started to hurt and I tried my hardest to not pass out. Luckily Malcolm and Cody noticed before anything bad could happen and asked to be shown to our rooms.

My mother insisted that Scorpius shows us our rooms. It was a very silent and awkward walk to my room. My brothers on either side of me and Scorpius in the lead. The first to leave was Malcolm he practically slammed the door shut. Making my headache even worse. The next to leave was Cody but not before hugging me and giving me the advice "get some rest" he kissed my forehead and then disappeared into his room. I don't know why my room was so far away from my brothers until I found out who my neighbor was. My head was pounding. I tried to reach for my doorknob but somehow I tripped and my whole world went in slow motion. I saw the floor ever so slowly approach me. I shut my eyes waiting for impact, but it never came. Instead there was a slight jerk on my arm and I was engulfed in warmth. I opened my eyes to notice my face was up against a well toned chest. I looked up to see those grey eyes that I have heard so much about. Never in my whole life have I ever felt so safe.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius said in the gentlest tone that I have heard in ages.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need some rest" I said trying to hide my humiliation from him, but to no avail. I saw a small smile creep onto his face. This in return made me smile. He let me go and I tried once more to open the door but just managed to grab the doorknob before falling to my knees. I heard a soft chuckle and then felt and arm wrap around my waist and lead me into my room and onto my bed. He gently pulled the covers over me. He then walked over to the door but before leaving he said

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." This of course my heart skip. How was I so lucky to get forced into a marriage with the sweetest man I have ever met?

_ "You were born for this Kathryn; you can't go back on your word!"_

_ "I absolutely can go back on my word, simply because you didn't give me the required information that I wanted."_

"_I should have made the unbreakable vow! I knew a girl like you would do this"_

"_What do you mean a girl like me, is that an insult?"_

"_You are dismissed."_

I woke with a start. I looked around the unfamiliar room to find that it was much larger than I needed. Really I lonely needed a corner of this room. I continued to look around my room until I noticed a spiral staircase. I being my curious self decided to have a look what this mysterious staircase led to. After I have reached to top step I was amazed of what I saw. It was full of the most beautiful boards I have ever seen, but that wasn't all that was there. There was a whole was full of books, and not just any books healer books. No one knew about my dream of being a healer except for Cody, and I made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone. I glanced at the clock to see that it was around seven in the morning. I bolt toward the door only for it to be opened before I could reach it.

"Scorpius?! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I should wake you since breakfast would be ready in an hour. Sorr disturbed you."

"Oh, no I have been up for a bit, I was just looking around since I just sort of collapsed last night. By the way thank you for helping to bed."

"Well if you don't mind me asking would you care to accompany me to breakfast this lovely morning?"

I take a quick look around my room finding no excuse to say no.

"Sure I would love to."

We had only been walking for a few moments in silence when Scorpius spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you collapse like that?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about just all the nervousness that comes along with starting a new school is all." I say with a nervous laugh.

"Well if you say so it looked really serious so I told your mother."

He did what how could he she is the only reason I am here. That bitch. Actually no that would be an insult to female dogs. Merlin help me through this god forsaken day.


	3. Flying Lemur Named MoMo

Breakfast.

There is one word that I could use to sum up my experience at the breakfast table.

Excruciating.

At a normal family breakfast there would be pleasant conversation, planning of the day ahead. But well this isn't a normal family breakfast. It was even awkward when I said thank you to the maid that brought me omelet and coffee. What, do people not say please and thank you anymore? Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were out making preparations for the upcoming party in honor of my and Scorpius' engagement party. Malcolm sat opposite of my mother eating his bacon, eggs, and sausage, drinking his coffee which he likes black. My mother was nibbling on her sausage, eggs, and toast, drinking coffee loaded with sugar and cream. I sat next to Malcolm eating my omelet with bacon, drinking my coffee with only a little cream. Scorpius sat next to me not eating anything or drinking anything doing that annoying leg bounce thing. But one person that I had no idea where he was, was Cody, he always ate breakfast with me. That's only because without him it is completely awkward and it annoys the hell out of me.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this amazing and peaceful silence, but where is Cody?"

"He is out in the back play with that filthy rodent of yours, what was its name again?" replied Malcolm rather irritated.

"Why is he out there all by himself?" I say rising from my seat and leaving the room. I walked around this 'house' for what seemed like hours trying to find the back door. I found many rooms that would I would have otherwise just missed, such as a door leading to their greenhouse. I being myself decided it was a good idea to wonder inside and have a quick peek. The humid air made my skin feel like Sticky Tack. The smell of room was as magnificent as it could get. The aromas of each individual plants mixed in the perfect way, but the rosemary and mint were most prominent from where I stood. I wondered further into the room to discover their irrigation system which was simply just a stream that watered the plants from underneath their soil. I took a quick look around thinking that I should get back to looking for the back door. I was about to walk out the door when I found a bushel of honey suckles. There wasn't really a reason for honeysuckles other than to make things sweeter. It is often used in pharmaceuticals to make those gross medicines taste just a tad bit better.

I was about to leave the wondrous greenhouse when something in my peripheral vision zoomed by and caught my attention. I froze as terror and curiosity filled me from head to toe. I stood completely still for the next few minutes having an inner war with my conscious but soon my curiosity powered over my fear. Being as stealthy as I possibly could I slowly crept over to where that something seemed to be hiding behind the columns of unused pots and bags of soil. I was about to peer behind to see the mysterious being when there was a loud crash in the direction of the entrance to the room. I small squeak left my lips involuntarily. I quickly spun around to see none other than Scorpius with a hand on the back of his neck looking anywhere but me and the fallen plant on the ground.

I tried, but utterly failed, to hide the laugh I was trying to bury in my voice. "Not much of a plant person are ya?" I said while quickly taking a pot from the column of pots and trotting over to where Scorpius was standing near the poor plant on the ground. After putting it in a new pot and putting some fresh soil in with it, I realized that it was a small strawberry bush. I quickly pluck a couple of fresh berries and turned to Scorpius. He was about to say something, I could tell because he had his mouth wide open, I took this chance to put a strawberry in his mouth pushed his jaw up to close his mouth. Then I plopped the other one in my mouth and put the plotted plant back in its spot. I turn to face Scorpius but something was wrong, his face was contorted into that of disgust. Maybe I gave him a strawberry that wasn't ripe yet? No there is no possible way they were both plump and red.

"Why did you do that for?" he practically yelled at me.

"What are you talking about it was a strawberry for Merlin's sake!" I yelled right back.

"A strawberry? That's all it was?" was his irritated reply.

"Yes a strawberry, what's wrong with that, are you allergic to them or something?" I asked a bit concerned but was well masked by irritation.

"No, and you should be thankful. They are just too damn sweet for my taste. I honestly l prefer the tart one." He said considerably calmer than he was a few moments ago.

"Well you could have said something before I got all worried about it." I quickly retorted heading out the door, before I could get anywhere though Scorpius grabbed my arm and halted me in an instant. "What do you want now? I have to find Cody."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried. Do you know how bad it would look if you died by my hand before we were even married. There would be all these questions and I wouldn't have the answers to, and in my opinion just a big mess that could easily be avoided. Now are you going to show me the back door or am I going to stumble upon some secret passage that will lead me to a labyrinth that I will never find the end to an end up dying with my last wish to have a flying lemur named MoMo." I spun around to get the reply from Scorpius but all I got was look of utter surprise written all over his body. "Oh please, it is a simple yes or no question, or am I going to be the brains of the relationship? That seemed to snap out of his trance and he smirked at me and exited to greenhouse with me following close behind.

* * *

Just wanted to say that i am sorry and that i fixed my computer then i got Word to finally cooperate with me Yay! there is a small reference to Avatar the last airbender and just wanted to tell yall that i dont own that either because if i did, whats his face wouldn't have messed it up at all. and that there may be some mistakes and if there anything that i can do to make this story better. Tell me! yell at me! shoot an arrow through my window with some suggestions please!

so well thats it for now and i will try my hardest to update sooner :D


	4. Preparations

After exiting the greenhouse we started heading towards the back of the 'house'. It was rather simple after you leave the greenhouse. You just continue down the same corridor then make a right, but with me I would have taken a left. The corridor walls were decorated with portraits of what you could've guessed as ancestors and family friends along with pots of flower every now and then. The décor was simple yet elegant. After exiting through the back door the funniest scene met my eyes. My older brother Cody was running away from my ferret, Knickers. I couldn't stop the giggle that left my lips. Knickers came to a complete stop immediately after hearing my giggles. He turned his head to face me with his ears perked. It was quite adorable. I was on my way to go pick him up when I heard a short yelp and then a loud thud. I turned around to see if it was Scorpius who had fallen but he was looking the other way. I followed his gaze to see Cody on the ground clutching his nose. I had to resist the to face-palm. I quickly jogged over to Cody and knelt down beside him.

"I always seem to get hurt when you are a round." Cody whined still holding his nose.

"Or maybe you are just clumsy and don't look where you are going." I retorted reaching for his wrist to pull away his hand from his nose, "now let me see what damage has been done." His nose didn't seem broken only bruised and blood was flowing from his nose but that would stop soon enough. "Well no serious damage has been done to your nose is there anywhere else it hurts?" I ask doing a quick examination of his body.

"No, just a throbbing head"

"Well just put some ice to prevent some swelling and take a nap."

"You will do really well as a healer I hope you know that." He said before kissing my forehead and getting up. I was so caught up making sure he was okay that I almost forgot why I wanted to talk to Cody in the first place.

"Hey before you go in, could I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's boggling your mind this morning little sis."

"Um, Well, How do I start this? When I woke up this morning I did some looking around an-"

"Just say it, I can take," he said lying a hand on my right shoulder "unless you murdered someone, then I need some time." He said while retracting his hand and had a slight worry peek through his eyes for a moment.

"No, nothing that extreme just yet," I giggled out, " Well, I noticed that I had a tower much like the one I had but the bookshelves were stocked with healer type books and was wondering if you had anything to do with that or if you told anyone."

Cody took a quick glance behind me and to his right then met with my eyes again. If I wasn't so intent on getting the truthful answer I may have not seen his glances, "that little secret may have slipped my lips when we were talking the Malfoys before." He spoke rather quickly that it took me a few moments to let the words spoken to sink in. Cody had shoved his hand through his hair which he always does when he gets nervous.

"Oh okay well thank you for being honest with me." I spoke slightly above a whisper. Cody laid a hand on my shoulder again gave a gentle squeeze.

"Anytime Little Kat," Cody said walking past me to go into the house but paused before going in and turned around and called out, "Oh, and Kat," I turned to face him, "I'm not sure that anyone has informed you yet but your engagement party is being held this afternoon around two. Good Luck. You'll need it the way Mom was fussing this morning" Well this is great news; at least I woke up earlier than normal this morning.

After getting the news about the party that is to held in about three hours now, I decided that I would just stay in my room and redecorate what I could before my mother came barging in. Now that I had most of my stuff unpacked the room didn't look as big as I had first alleged it to be, but I could still use a fraction of the room given to me. The walls were a boring eggshell color with floral prints on the bottom half of the walls, now the walls are a beautiful light blue with some Cherry Blossom Trees every now and then. I wanted to leave one wall just white so I can have some sort of art wall to doodle and paint on as I pleased. I didn't like how my four poster bed was simple and boring and looked much closed off so I decided that I would make it more fun. I made the old boring simple columns into what looked like small, kind of thin trees that branched out on the top, with some of the branches meeting in the middle. My comforter was changed from a beige comforter with brown, white, and beige pillow to a white comforter with big blue and white cherry blossoms on the bottom left side with dark and light blue, light green and white pillows. I had a whicker dresser to the right of my bed; close the door of my closet. I had just plopped on my bed next to Knickers waiting for my mother to come running I and to say 'what are you doing just laying around you should be getting ready. This did not take long.

"What are you doing just laying there like there isn't a thing in the world to do, you should be getting ready." My Mother said after spotting me on my bed petting Knick. Oh so close to getting is right just a few words off, honestly amused by the flabbergasted face she was giving me. I leisurely got up from my bed and walked to my closet which I knew would be full of dresses without even looking.

"Sorry mother I was not informed by you that there was a party to be held this afternoon." I spoke with a sickly sweet tone that I would use when I am agitated with her. With that I walked into my closet and shut the door in her face.

"Please hurry I am still going to do your hair when you are done getting dressed." She said through the door. She is going to do my hair? Oh Joy.

After shifting through the hundreds upon hundreds of dresses I saw one that I like much more than all of the other in there. It is an eggshell colored strapless knee length dress, with floral embroideries on the bottom bell shaped skirt and a little on the bust, separated by a silk sash around my midsection with a bow to the front left.

I walked out to find my mother with her professional hair doing do dads. Please just kill me now.

After numerous hair tugs and burns I was left with a very beautiful elegant up do. My hair is parted to the right like it usually is, my hair to right side in a low side pony with small braids every now and then on my top layer that only reach to the hair tie. With the rest of my hair curled and bouncing with every step. With this whole outfit I have simple silver pumps with a diamond necklace with a thin silver chain with matching earrings and than a charm bracelet with only a single charm which is of course a surfboard, which is can you believe it, silver. (Note the sarcasm)

With my Mother doing the final touches to my hair, jewelry, and dress. I was ready for the party.

Could we just go up and say we are getting married then everyone leave? Please!


End file.
